If I Didn't Change
by SapphirexRose
Summary: I look at his frail body and pale, brocken face and think, If I didn't change thins wouldn't of happened. XX hope you like it! :  XX


**If I didn't change**

**Preface, Behind 208**

**Disclaimer(for every chapter): I don't own Twilight. **

The cab stopped in front of the building. It was not a good thing but I guess I can't say what we happen until it does and what happens during these four years will never change. I've chosen the path I will go these years and I'll stick with it until the end. My mum said that these years would be the most hateful and annoying years of my life. She probably says that because during college were the worse days of her life because she got totally preggers with me and married dad. Dad said it would be amazing because you would meet the love of your life. He hasn't gotten over the divorce yet. Instead of bringing the clothes in my wardrobe to College brang nearly the whole la modă store with me. La modă was the most fashionable store in California, probably why it was named la modă (la modă means 'fashionable'). This year is my first year in college. I was going to CAC (California Arts College).

The cabby held out his hands saying, "15 bucks pleazzze." I got out the money and handed it to him. I got out and he popped the boot. He didn't even help me with the bags. Grrr... I grabbed my really heavy three bags of things. A medium sized one with my shoes and bags and a small one with accessories and toiletries and a HUGE one with clothes. I scrambled onto the grass and into the school. Nothing was more dreadful as I Rolled my suitcases into the school wearing dark green floppy pants, a ugly vomit colour top and a beige jacket half unzipped, my clunkers (shoes that looked like tissue boxes only bigger) and my ugly square glasses. I wasn't smart enough to be a geek so jerks at my old school didn't bully me. I wasn't pretty enough to be a normal so I didn't have friends, and I wasn't sexy enough to be a cheerleader, so I was invisible. No one bullied me, looked at me or talked to me. That was sure to change. I wasn't ugly; I was kind of beautiful, if I was wearing something nice like ALL the clothes and makeup in my bags.

I saw the entrance next to the car park, there was also a chess table set up next to the trash. Ahhh, the geek spot. Somewhere I once wanted to fit in and now I will despise. They wouldn't accept me at my high school. I looked the part but I wasn't smart enough, so I was invisible. At my first year at high school I hated it. I wanted to be visible. I was ok with it the next year until the teacher said 'Ok, I will assign your partners. Casey with Tyler, Emma with Grad, Lacie with Genna, Brad with Bella.' And Brad, a footballer, said 'Who the heck is Bella?' rather loudly. Everyone scanned the room and even the teacher didn't know who I was. The teacher just said, 'Oh, sorry. A typo.'

I just kept my voice down and I didn't even have to do homework. I wouldn't go to gym. I would just sit outside. The gym teacher once saw me and said, "Hobo, get off school property." Now I want to be noticed, and I will be. A boy was sitting on the hood of a jeep wildly making out with a slutty girl with denim short, short, short shorts. I span around and saw a football spinning towards my head. I told myself not to scream, it would just make people look. Something pushed me over to the side before the ball hit me. I looked up and everyone was acting like nothing happened. I realised that something was a someone. He pulled me up.

"Thanks. You saved me from a black eye." I said with a little pathetic laugh at the end.

"No prob." He picked up my suitcases and started rolling the biggest one to the elevator. Once we got in he asked me what room I was in.

"Room 208." I replied. "Oh and thanks again."

"Hey you're in my sister's dorm." He laughed and said. "Good luck."

"Why would I need good luck?" I asked as the buzzer on the elevator buzzed and the doors opened. We walked down the hall to the door with 208 on and whispered in my ear: 'You'll see.'


End file.
